Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Perfis/@comment-27151416-20170124231055/@comment-27151416-20170127173050
E quanto ao próprio Doutor Estranho, okay. "Before one can hope to comprehend the Multiverse, in even te most limited way, one must first grasp the notion that the very concept of "Infinity" is relative. For instance: Numbers are infinite. So are odd numbers. Yet, by definition, there are twice as many numbers as there are odd numbers. One "Infinity" is included within a larger "Infinity." (...) Goerg Cantor, a russian monk at the turn of this century, was the first to study what he called "Transfinite" numbers, starting with Aleph - An infinite series of infinite numbers, all greater than each other. Quite understandably, he died a madman. Yet, it is of such concepts and more -- That the Multiverse is made. For the Multiverse is literally a transfinite number -- That is, a number greater than infinity -- of universes. These universes are often popularly called "Dimensions." "The human mind cannot comprehend the true nature of the Multiverse. Yet if we were to think of it in simple two-dimensional terms, we could picture it as an infinite spectrum. At the center of this actually center-less spectrum -- because man is a naturally ethnocentric species -- we could arbitrarily place the infinity of universes wich share three spatial dimensions, such as man's own. The Earth Universe, which is home alike to humankind and to Galactus and the Celestials, is embodied in the entity known as Eternity, and its "Sister" Death. Its mathematicians quibble endlessly as to whether or not its space or time know any boundaries. Men have much to learn before they understand even the tiny cosmic pond in which they live. Man's Universe has its own, infinite number of variants -- sometimes known as "Alternate Universes" -- explored by the race of Watchers. All these variants share the same three spatial dimensions and obey roughly the same natural laws -- which men call "Science." (...)" "Further outward, we encounter universes whose number of Spatial Dimensions is "Irrational" -- As witness Pi, that mystic number which stretched onward into infinity. And human visual representation of these universes is necessarily distorted or incomplete. Among these are Tiboro's "Sixth Dimension" -- Tazzas Lonely Domain -- Nighmare's Dimension of Dreams -- And the Dark Dimension, of which more will be said. There are universes whose number of Spatial Dimensions range between 2.7268409 (etc.) and 6.2985923 (etc.). Though natural laws therein may range from Science and Magic, these all share a commonality of Concepts. Hence the are grouped together into a Cluster. Man's cluster is one of the responsabilities of the All-Powerful Being known as The Living Tribunal. Journeying towards "Lower" Universes with fewer than 2.7268409 (etc.) dimensions -- or toward "Higher" ones with more than 6.2985923 (Etc). -- One enters universes which are truly different. Yet, even there, life exists -- albeit in forms totally inconceivable to mankind. There, The Living Tribunal takes other shapes to administer the other clusters. (...)" Aqui está o texto inteiro, vamos aos pontos que interessam. "one must first grasp the notion that the very concept of "Infinity" is relative. For instance: Numbers are infinite. So are odd numbers. Yet, by definition, there are twice as many numbers as there are odd numbers. One "Infinity" is included within a larger "Infinity." O conceito de infinito é relativo. "what he called "Transfinite" numbers, starting with Aleph - An infinite series of infinite numbers, all greater than each other." Números Aleph são uma séries infinita de números infinitos, cada um maior que outro. "For the Multiverse is literally a transfinite number -- That is, a number greater than infinity -- of universes. These universes are often popularly called "Dimensions."" O Multiverso é transfinito, e tais universos Aleph / universos transfinitos são chamadas de dimensões. "Yet if we were to think of it in simple two-dimensional terms, we could picture it as an infinite spectrum. At the center of this actually center-less spectrum -- because man is a naturally ethnocentric species -- we could arbitrarily place the infinity of universes wich share three spatial dimensions, such as man's own." Perceba que no próximo paragrafo, eles usam o termo dimensões para se referirem a dimensões espaciais. Se imaginássemos o multiverso como 2D, ele seria um spectrum infinito. "Man's Universe has its own, infinite number of variants -- sometimes known as "Alternate Universes" -- explored by the race of Watchers. All these variants share the same three spatial dimensions and obey roughly the same natural laws -- which men call "Science." " A infinitos universos que compartilham do mesmo número de dimensões e as exatas mesmas leis da física que o nosso. "Further outward, we encounter universes whose number of Spatial Dimensions is "Irrational" -- As witness Pi, that mystic number which stretched onward into infinity. And human visual representation of these universes is necessarily distorted or incomplete." Há universo com números irracionais de dimensões, por exemplo. E como é deixado claro anteriormente, seria natural de assumir que há infinitos destes. Isso não é eu inventando coisa, estou apenas analisando o que é dito e aplicando a Navalha de Occam. Você sabe o que é isso? "Among these are Tiboro's "Sixth Dimension" -- Tazzas Lonely Domain -- Nighmare's Dimension of Dreams -- And the Dark Dimension, of which more will be said. There are universes whose number of Spatial Dimensions range between 2.7268409 (etc.) and 6.2985923 (etc.). Though natural laws therein may range from Science and Magic, these all share a commonality of Concepts." Novamente, citam universos com dimensões quebradas de 2.726 (etc) a 6.29 (etc). Todos eles compartilham conceitos, encarnados nos abstratos. "Hence the are grouped together into a Cluster. Man's cluster is one of the responsabilities of the All-Powerful Being known as The Living Tribunal. Journeying towards "Lower" Universes with fewer than 2.7268409 (etc.) dimensions -- or toward "Higher" ones with more than 6.2985923 (Etc). -- One enters universes which are truly different." Perceba-se o termo "Lower Universes" e "Higher Universes". Isso vai de mãos dadas com o que é dito na primeira pagina, que tais universos Aleph são chamados de "Dimensões", pois sua composição e leis é completamente diferente do que entendemos como um universo, e logo usamos outra palavra. Se o multiverso é composto por números Aleph até a sua maior extensão, e ele possui infinitos universos 2D, universos 3D, universos PI-D, universos 6.278 (etc) de, e sabemos que existem universos com mais dimensões, é absolutamente logico, e consistente com o que é dito, afirmar que existiriam infinitos universos 7D, 8D, 9D, 10D, 11D, etc etc... Até termos uma série incontavelmente infinita de infinitos universos, divididos por diferenças em dimensões e leis físicas.